


Peter Parker has anxiety and is trying his best, okay?

by mattcyka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anti Steve Rogers, Avengers Tower, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Civil War Team Iron Man, How Do I Tag, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Okay A Lot, Okay anyways, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Steve rogers is annoying, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, and he sounds like he needs a hug in this, i don’t like steve sorry, its barely mentioned, just a little, like literally 2 lines, okay i love bucky though, seriously wtf, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattcyka/pseuds/mattcyka
Summary: Peter goes to the towers after school and, what! the rogue avengers are there! wow!sorry i can write summaries, i wrote this story so long ago and recently decided to publish it, just because it reminded me when none of the characters i loved were dead. anywahs enjoy peter parker being cool.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 338





	Peter Parker has anxiety and is trying his best, okay?

Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday Peter Parker got the privilege of helping Tony Stark design and engineer projects in his state of the art lab. 

Well, more like Tony Stark got the privilege of Peter Parker’s help in his lab.

After school he would sometimes receive a text from Tony, letting him know Happy was picking him up from school. But some days, like this day, Peter swung over. 

The ecstatic feeling that spread through his chest with each swing would never get old, and combined with the anticipation to get his hands dirty, made his face break out into a giddy grin.

He made sure to stop a couple blocks away and change into his civilian clothes, a maroon sweatshirt, topped with a black and white pattered flannel and classic blue jeans, plus converse. 

He was basically skipping towards the tower, happiness thrumming through his feet onto the concrete. 

Today was the day that Tony promised to let him help work and upgrade the Mark 50. He was giddy with excitement, he could barely focus in school.

He walked straight to Mr. Starks personal elevator, waving to some of the employees on his way in. They waved back of course, most of them knowing him by first name at this point. 

The elevator came to a stop before he reached his intended floor, so he gazed up at the ceiling confused.

“FRIDAY? Why’d we stop?” He asked, his voice sounded small and echoed off the elevator walls. Damn his fast metabolism, his T shots have barely changed his voice.

“Boss is not currently in his lab. He is busy in a meeting in the communal living area.”

That struck Peter with a sense of worry, Mr. Stark never went on the main floors. He was always in his lab, or his personal floor. 

There was no use for the main floor anymore, they were created for the Avengers to live in, and God knows that they aren’t here anymore. 

The only people who spent time in the private upper floors were Peter, Pepper, and Tony.

Peter knew logically that nothing was wrong, sometimes his anxiety got the best of him during simple situations.

Well, that was until of course his spider sense started going haywire in the back of his head. 

A familiar pool of dread filled his chest, constricting his ribs. 

“FRIDAY... who’s all here?” Peter asked as the elevator doors opened, “Mr. Stark? Where are you?”

As he turned the corner Peter was struck with the anxious feeling constricting further in his chest. 

The rogue avengers were waiting, standing around like they owned the place, Tony not in sight. 

In the living area Captain America stood at the fore front. Hiding behind him like a lost puppy who got kicked was Barnes, who looked he wanted to be anywhere but here. The Falcon stood next to Barnes, looking at him with worry. Black Widow and Hawkeye were conversing next to each other, but snapped their heads towards him the second the doors opened, their collective hands reaching for weapons. Finally, Scarlett Witch, AKA Wanda Maximoff, stood next to the aforementioned two, looking at the floor. 

Peter briefly wondered where Ant-Man was before he was stunned back into reality. 

Anxiety quickly spread to the tips of his fingers, they twitched for his web shooters, which were strapped to the cuffs of his thrift store flannel sleeves.

“Who the fuck are you?” Sam Wilson, The Falcon, asked.

“None of your business,” Peter said, as a sudden burst of confidence appeared. 

These people were in his home. 

“Where’s Mr. Stark? I need to talk to him,” Peter finished. 

“I’m sorry son, but not just anyone can come up here. You need to be an authorized personal and i’m going to have to ask you to leave. Now.” Captain America replied threateningly. 

Now, Peter on any other occasion would fanboy, but right now he was just... annoyed. Why are they here? (Ned would kill him for how he’s going to act)

“I’m not your son.” Peter said nonchalantly. “I’m allowed up here. It isn’t your business why. Why are you here? Aren’t you all war criminals at the moment?”

“We’re avengers.” Steve exclaimed, looking at Peter like he was dumb.

“Rogues. Not avengers anymore. You left remember?” Peter said calmly. Honestly, his anxiety was skyrocketing, but these people hurt Mr. Stark. So he felt a protective surge power his words.

“Listen kid, you don’t know what your talking about. Now, if you don’t tell us what you’re doing here...” Hawkeye said warily, looking Peter up and down as if surveying him as a threat.

Peter just stood there and scratched his chest, damn binders were itchy sometimes. He probably looked like a kid.

Suddenly Peters spidey sense surged through his body, attacking every cell. 

On instinct he threw himself to the floor and rolled behind a loveseat, his heart pounding in his ears. 

He jumped to his feet and saw Black Widow holding a taser to the spot he was standing just seconds ago.

“What the fuck!” Peter yelled, hands itching to fight, every instinct said DANGER DANGER DANGER RUN RUN RUN!

“FRIDAY? A little help please!” Peter said scowling at the ceiling. Was she just going to let him get electrocuted?

“Of course Mr. Parker. Initiating ‘your child is probably in danger’ Protocol.” FRIDAY said, and if Peter thought AI’s could sound smug this would be that moment. 

“Now if we could all calm down and make sure you guys don’t get child abuse added to your list of crimes, that would be great,” Peter said shakily, the situation was escalating and he did not want to reveal his identity this way. 

“Did you hack into Tony’s AI? He’ll need to upgrade his security,” Wanda scoffed, staring him down hard, her eyes glowing red.

“I work here! I’m an intern! I didn’t hack anything!” Peter nearly shouted. 

Again, his spidey sense screamed at him, and he barely dove in time to avoid the tranq arrow aimed at his throat. 

Barton spotted a frown on his face while holding his bow.

Peter was gonna have a fucking anxiety attack holy shit holy shit holy shit.

It’s not like the arrow would have worked, Peter would have burned through it in a second, but that’s not the point.

“FRIDAY? Where’s Mr. Stark? P- Please call him here,” Peter gasped. He really didn’t want to fix any injuries today.

“FRIDAY hold that order. He could be trying to hurt Tony,” Steve said glaring to the ceiling.

“I’m sorry Captain Rogers. Mr. Parker holds seniority to you.”

Peter let out a sigh of relief. Thank god.

Steve gawked at the ceiling, obviously surprised at FRIDAYS words.

“FRIDAY! I am Captain America, an Avenger, and this- this child is trespassing in my home!” Steve scowled.

“Now what, what is going on here?”

The voice rang through the room, and Peter crumbled in relief, standing up from his new hiding place behind a chair.

“Why did I just see attempted murder occur here, against my 16 year old intern no less. What is wrong with you people?” Tony bellowed, staring down the rogues. They all shifted uncomfortably, eyeing Peter from the side.

“Mr. Stark I’m fine,” Peter whispered, face red. It was a little embarrassing to have your father-figure stand up for you in front of the ex-Avengers.

“No, Peter. You are not okay. These grown adults, who should know basic communication skills I might add, decided to shoot you with either a taser, or a tranq, instead of maybe, I don’t know, asking my AI or even just asking me, who you are. Or even just asking you politely, instead of assuming I somehow had such a huge flaw in my system that a 16 year old could break my firewalls, no offense Petey,” Tony ranted, scoffing at the rogues, disgust evident on his features.

“Tony-“ Natasha started,

“No, don’t ‘Tony’ me Romanoff, you tried to hurt Peter. My kid. No one hurts him, end of story. So all of you, go to the fucking conference room two floors down like you were supposed to be at, instead of trespassing on a floor you weren’t permitted to go on. Because yes, you need my permission to travel in my building.” Tony glared, watching as each rogue stalked into the elevator.

“You okay Pete?” Tony asked, watching as Peter wearingly slinked out from his hiding spot. 

“What did he mean by his kid?” They heard Sam whisper, before the doors shut.


End file.
